


Morning Negotiations

by lionsuicide



Series: A MadMans Soliloquy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Lucain - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, Morning Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: All the words Cain was going to say disappear from his mind. The long speech he created gone, just like that.





	Morning Negotiations

Cain’s eyes blink open slowly.  
  
It’s morning time.  
  
The sun filters in through their blinds and into Cain’s face.  
  
Cain yawns quietly, aware that his precious lover is still soundly asleep in his arms.  
  
A tiny smile graces his face.  
  
Sometimes his life seems surreal.  
He had a beautiful boyfriend, amazing home, two trouble making cats, a wonderful job, and friends he would die for.  
  
His life couldn’t get any better.  
  
Well it could but he had to man up first.  
  
He turns his head to look behind him to see what time the clock said.  
  
11:34 AM.  
  
They slept passed the alarm.  
  
_‘Thank goodness we had nothing to do this morning.’_ _  
_ _Cain thinks to himself._  
  
He glances back down to Lucifer. Cain uses his free hand to stroke Lucifer’s arm gently.  
  
Lucifer turns over in his sleep causing Cain to pause his movements. Lucifer settles on his back his head facing away from Cain.  
  
Cain sighs quietly in relief.  
  
He’ll wake Lucifer up but not quite yet.  
  
He gently removes his other arm from underneath Lucifer and stands up.  
  
Cain walks over to the closet and kneels down to riffle through their shoes, searching for something.    
  
Cain picks up an old box that holds a pair of hiking boots.  
  
Cain glances back to the bed to make sure Lucifer is still sleeping.  
  
Yep. Still sound asleep.  
  
Cain turns back to the box in hand. He opens it to reveal the black boots inside.  
He lifts up the left one and turns it upside down.  
Inside the old boot is a tiny little black box.  
  
Inside the tiny black box is a beautiful black and  skull engagement ring with a blue diamond on top.

Cain wants to turn his boyfriend into his husband. To do that he needs to ask.  
  
Cain had numerous occasions he could have asked his lover to marry him but he always chickened out the last minute. (23 times to be exact but Cain was NOT counting)  
  
One time he got as far as getting on one knee but Bela and Kevin, his two trouble making cats, attacked him from behind making him fall on his face.  
Lucifer laughed so he played it off as a joke but his heart was aching at the failure to propose.  
Bela and Kevin did not get their treats for two whole days to say the least.  
  
This morning would be different. Cain was asking Lucifer no matter what. Today was the day.  
  
He pulls the beautiful ring out of box and admires it for a second. The diamonds flash brightly in the light. Inside the band there is an engraving that reads ‘You are my beating heart, now and forever’  
  
Lucifer snorts and rolls over, causing brief panic.  
  
Lucifer settles without waking up.  
  
Cain places the boot back into the closest and quietly stands up.  
  
He walks over to the bed and just stares at the sheer beauty of the man he is fortunate enough to call boyfriend and hopefully husband. Even now, after all these years Cain still considers himself lucky to be able to call Lucifer his. They’ve been through so much; fights (both verbal and physical), infidelity, uncertainty, and so much more, but somehow they still manage to stick together.  
  
_‘Fortunate indeed.’_ _  
_  
Cain glances at the clock again, the time reading 11:47.  
  
Cain pulls the ring out of the box and sets it on the dresser.  
  
Cain crawls onto the bed and overtop of Lucifer.  
  
Lucifer’s left hand is right next to his face.  
  
Cain gently grabs ahold of it and slips the ring on his finger.  
  
He pulls the hand to his face and kisses it.  
  
_’Please say yes’_ _  
_  
He gently drops the hand back onto the bed.  
  
Cain lays his body gently on top of Lucifer and brings his face close to his ear.  
  
“Luci-Bear, honey bee, it’s time to wake up.” He whispers rubbing his bearded face against Lucifer’s clean shaven face.  
  
Lucifer’s eyes twitch and his nose scrunches up but otherwise ignores Cain.  
  
Cain kisses Lucifer’s forehead and makes to get off his slumbering love.  
  
Lucifer’s arms wrap around his body before he can get to far.  
  
“Nooo candy, come back.” Lucifer’s voice thick with sleep, his eyes still closed.  
  
Cain chuckles and leans down to kiss Lucifer’s neck.  
  
“We need to get up, young prince.”  
  
Lucifer ignores Cain in favor off rubbing his face against the other for a moment.  
  
“Nah, I need you to shut up and cuddle with me.” He whispers against Cain’s beard.  
  
Cain kisses Lucifer lightly on the lips, pulls away, grabs the little black box of the dresser, gets off the bed and opens the door to leave the room.  
  
Bella and Kevin immediately run into the room, almost knocking Cain down, and jump on the bed to snuggle against Lucifer.  
  
Cain smiles despite his annoyance at the domestic scene and heads to the kitchen.  
  
Lucifer remains in bed, eyes closed, both hands on each cat petting them. He hears Cain moving in the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Cain comes back to the bedroom and carefully climbs onto the bed and sits next to Lucifer’s body.  
  
Cain holds the mug near Lucifer’s face and he hears Lucifer take a large sniff.  
  
“I have coffee.” Cain says in attempt to get his beating heart up.  
  
Lucifer’s face scrunches up and Cain covers his laugh by taking a sip of the coffee.  
  
“Ten more minutes?” Lucifer says.  
  
“Five.” Cain states.  
  
“Mmm...seven minutes and a kiss?” Lucifer says with barely contained hope in his voice.  
  
“Six and pancakes.” Cain says taking another sip of coffee.  
  
Lucifer opens his eyes quickly and he smiles brightly  
  
“It was pleasure doing business with you Candy-Cain, little bee!”  
  
Cain laughs and gets up from the bed.  
  
“Pleasure is all mine.” Cain leaves the room.  
  
Before he gets to far, Cain calls out, “Make sure you wash your face and brush your teeth before you come down.”  
  
“Yes Dad!” Comes the sarcastic remark.  
  
Cain quickly walks downstairs grabs the empty box from the table, gets down on one knee in front of the doorway and waits.  
  
He hears Lucifer groaning and mumbling about something or another as he gets up out of bed.  
  
Cain mentally counts the steps Lucifer takes to get to their bathroom. He counts the seconds as he waits.  
  
“CCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN”  
  
Lucifer screams at the top of his lungs.  
  
_‘Thank goodness the one neighbor we have is away on vacation’_  
Cain gratefully thinks.  
  
Lucifer’s bare feet are loud as he runs from the bathroom, out of the bedroom, through the hallway, down the steps and into the kitchen door where Cain is kneeling and holding up an empty box.  
  
Lucifer’s face is red and he is breathing hard.  
  
Cain can’t tell if it’s from running(Lucifer is not an active person), embarrassment, excitement, or anger.  
  
Lucifer holds his hand up and points to the ring on his finger.  
  
All the words Cain was going to say disappear from his mind. The long speech he created gone. Just like that.  
  
The nerves, doubt, insecurities and fear take over Cain.  
  
He forces out two words and pray that they’ll be enough for this moment.  
  
“Marry me?”  
  
“Only on one condition Candy Cain?” Lucifer replies.  
  
“Anything!” Hope coloring Cain’s voice.  
  
Lucifer turns around and walks to the table in the living room, he pulls something out of the table and walks back to the kitchen doorway.  
  
“Only if you marry me.” Lucifer holds up a red box and opens it. Inside it is a gorgeous golden ring with diamond shaped bees holding up a diamond.

“Yes.” Cain quickly stands up and grabs ahold of Lucifer. He takes the ring out of the box and places it on his ring finger.  
  
“Yes yes yes” Cain says while picking Lucifer up and wrapping his legs around his waist, kissing him like it was going out of style.  
  
“Yes” Lucifer whispers into his cheek when Cain backs off for a moment to breath.  
  
**_“I love you.”_ ** **  
  
**


End file.
